Fighting the Times
by Blue-Ribbon98
Summary: Captured, sold, slave for centuries. Hope was never an option until SHE reappeared. Found in a warehouse, nursed back to health its time for the underground to come into plain site!
1. Pain

**_Pain_**.......  
  
The only thought that went through his head was **_Pain....._**  
  
Little by little he awoke he had no idea where he was or how long he had been out. Slowly he opened his eyes staring around he noticed what seemed to be some type of cell. The bars on the window were a good hint he hadn't been found by his side. Never in his entire life had he been made prisoner and he didn't like the thought one bit. Looking down he saw a weird bracelet on his wrist and noticed he wasn't in his usual silks but some degrading villager type clothes.  
  
His sense of smell was coming back but everything seemed dimmed and he knew not why. His eyesight was fine and so was his hearing but his nose didn't smell like usual. Scents weren't as vivid as before or clear.  
  
Slowly sitting up he checked his body for any damage and was surprised to see he had been out long enough that had completely healed, not that it should have taken too long, he hoped.  
  
Clearing his mind toke awhile but he slowly made himself start to think again. He tried to remember what had happened. Ah...yes. it was the in battle

_**FlashBack**_

The battle had been going well and his army was moving efficiently across the field against the humans, 'Weak creatures'. Then suddenly a blast from the center of the field caught his attention. His warriors were being ........_purified_.........he changed into his hid true form and stormed to the battle field where a group of mikos and priests had risen up out of their covered holes. They had been waiting, he realized, for the army to get nearly on top of them to do the most damage.

Wave after wave onslaught his army and his once organized precision was crumbling before his very eyes his blood boiled and his eyes flashed red. 'someone is going to pay for this...' was his last coherent thought as between the waves he attacked the mikos. There numbers reduced to half in a quick few attacks he almost had them all when they quickly regrouped and attacked him. Very quickly he became unconscious and had to revert to his human form to avoid crushing anyone on his side.

-Hours later-

He awoke enough to hear chanting. And pain, the pain, was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Mind numbing and all he could do was lay there as they went on. Soon lost in the darker reaches of his mind he could feel spells being placed upon him. He knew that no good end would come of this. And his mind went blank.

End Flashback

He remembered how he got here. He remembered bits and pieces from the times he had awoken but it gave no reference to how long he had been here. Sighing inwardly he waited for surely this was too good for his capturer to wait long now that he was coherent.


	2. training the slave

He knew he wouldn't have to wait long. Within an hour of awakening the so called keeper came to speak with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah you're awake and well I see." The man sneered. "I guess you would like to know what is going on hmm...Well Ex-Lord Sesshoumaru you see the cuff on your wrist and another on the stub of your arm. They are now linked to the collar on your neck. If for any reason that collar is broken without the seals coming off you will die. Now on to the interesting points, only a MIKO can remove that collar and only of her free will but she must also know the right spell and since this one was special just for you I don't think anyone but those that cast it on you even knew it. So as far as I know you will never break that binding. This in turn means you are now a slave and have to obey your master." A fierce growl emanated from Sesshoumaru's throat at the word master "Ah I see that idea doesn't sit well with you. hmm? You are going to be a manual slave for now since we have no other use for you. Those bracelets and collar will force you to obey. You have no choice in the matter." And with that he said, "Come" and walked out. A few moments later the bracelets started to pull him off the bed at the same time causing extreme pain. Getting to his feet he stumbled after the annoying man and once he regained his balance he tried to attack the worthless human but mere inches from his goal he was stopped and then thrown back like rag doll. Gasping for breath the man turned sneered again and spoke the words that forever condemned his soul, "You can not touch your master Slave, and you will act like one from here on out if you do not want to suffer the consequences. The rules of the binding are simple;

1.) You will not harm your master.

2.) You will always guard your master for if not and they die before passing on the spell you will die as well.

3.) You can not kill yourself.

4.) You are to obey anyone your master tells you to.

5.) You will never meet a masters or anyone's eye, you are now on the lowest end of the chain."

"The training that follows is meant to break your spirit and make you obedient. You will only be shown once each task and how to carry it out properly. Every mistake earns you time in the obedience room. Believe me you do not want to linger there and that's your only warning. The only thing here that you can expect is not to be starved. I realize that this is a very efficient way to break people but that makes you to unwieldy to control. A slave does not learn when it's out of its mind or delusional. Anything else including clothes is optional for us."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru learned to believe that annoying man as the months went on. The so called Obedience room was nothing of the sort; rather it was a torture chamber that even he would have never conceived of in his own evil thoughts. Humans may be weak but they knew how to inflict pain with remarkable intelligence. After the first few 'sessions' as they were called the man in that room was deemed more evil then he. Breaking of bones never bothered him before but when broken forced to heal wrong then re-broken to heal right was not his notion of pleasantries. The constant cutting and mutilation of his skin was enough to leave him scarred if he were anyone else. He was skinned partially and his skin made into a new shade for 'his' special room.

He never questioned why he had his own room, no one other then he and the torturer were ever in here. His mind was slowly becoming foggy form the months on end of this existence. But he still hung on to some piece of his sanity and once deemed 'broken' over two years later he was sold to his first master. The first was nothing out of the ordinary for the newly made slave. The human was about average height with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His lips were forever in a frown and never really made an impression on him. That is until one day a new servant broke the table for the chess set and they called him in. They carved a board into his back using his own blood to mark the darker areas of the chess board. So every time after that they did the same. The master was too cheap to buy a new board. Life went on and the days were darker. The master had a daughter and when she finally got old enough she realized how good he looked she ordered him to her bed. He cringed at the thought of touching the bitch. She was not only ugly but she rarely washed and her smell was enough to drive even human males away. The caller made him come to her bed and for that he was to ruff and made sure to leave her barren. He knew she could never admit to her father that she had taken a slave to bed so once married she was quickly disposed of because she couldn't conceive. 'Stupid bitch.'


	3. kagome's find

Do not own Inuyasha though I own the plot!!! hahahahahahaha

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples to ease the building headache. Tracking down people was getting harder as the miko society was getting suspicious of her reasons again. Life was just too hard sometimes. It should have gotten easier when I left the feudal era. I mean I helped get rid of Naraku for the love of kami. I put the stupid jewel back together and was whisked home. Even now ten years later the loss of her second family still hurt. But even though hurt it hadn't stopped her from realizing what she must do now.

Ten more years of training miko powers and weapons, schooling and the society had taken every ounce of her time. She knew someone must have survived to this era whether a companion or a descendant it didn't matter as long as she found someone that knew what happened. Over all she had manage to build several companies and made herself Simi rich in the process. But the money wasn't for her; no it was for them.

Them being the slaves she had rescued from the society. Releasing them one by one on to some property she owned. Building a secret army to free the rest. she choose the most known able bodies and set them to work. Sometimes she loaned out her 'slaves' to her supposed 'allies' to gather Intel and basically make sure every higher miko was under surveillance. Her mind was by no means the most devious but she had come to rely on her freed slaves who wanted nothing more then to get back at those who had kept them imprisoned.

Trying to find the release spells for their bondage was no easy matter. Most were standard because they were placed on them when they were children but for those who were adults original ones had to be used and those were harder to find. Though by no means impossible to get, it just took time. And time is the one thing she had a lot of now. She had replaced the jewel in her body and cast a slow motion spell on herself like many other mikos and it easily extended her life as long as maintained the spell. She looked outward no older then 21 when she learned the spell but in fact was 31 now. Time in the feudal era had been long and tedious taking six years of her life. Her and inuyasha had been courting for two years when the final battle came. The last look she had was of inuyasha telling her that he loved her. Her heart broke knowing she was home and the well sealed. She tried to wish to go back but the jewel told her that she was needed here.

She cried for almost a year before getting her feet under her. After that she went looking for demons as she trained to be a better miko and eventually came across the society. She was repulsed that almost all demons were now slaves and those that weren't were in hiding and didn't trust her to talk. She joined the society to talk to the slaves and got involved to save those she could. So far she had helped free nearly 100 slaves. The society thought each and every one deserved it by the time she got them out so that they wouldn't try and recapture them. She released them onto the properties she bought building a small suburb in Japan.

So far she hadn't found shippo, inuyasha, kirara, or even Sesshoumaru. Someone HAD to be alive. The last two years she had become the filer. She updated the files of the slaves outside if the society. Where they were and how long. Actually she was waiting for the new returns to come in today.

Knock knock..........

"Come in."

The door opened to see a young woman who was still in training. She was medium height, brown hair just past her shoulders, bright green eyes, comely features, and beginning to be very curvy. She was about 17 years old and her name was Lynn.

"kagome, those files are here. Do you want them now?"

"yes"

Lynn walked across the small office and placed the envelope on my desk as I was finishing the last of the other entries. I nodded and she left. Hands shaking and hoping for again for someone I knew I opened the envelope and withdrew the files.

File one

Name: Terrresa fox

Date of capture: 1864

Age: roughly 150

Daemon type: Fox

Abilities: usual fox magic, training in fighting and recently guns, hand to hand combat, geisha on occasion, best as personal servant.

List goes on in detail of what she knew and education.

File Two

Name: Shippo higurahsi

Date of capture: 1992

Age: 518

Daemon type: fox

'Oh my God' thought kagome. Shippo! She quickly scanned the rest of the file. It was him she was sure of it, her adopted kit. Scanning till she found the date of his auction to his next master se saw that it was two days away. Frowning she thought for a minute. Usually when old slaves came in they went through the retraining to remind them of their place and that took at least a month. Something was up it seemed someone must have an eye on him and speeded up the sale. 'Not good' she thought. Placing the file aside she went on. Trying to finish quickly so that she could look into the file on shippo.

Name: Sesshoumaru taiyouki

Date of capture: 1687

Age: unknown

Daemon type: dog

Kagome linked and reread the file and gasped. Sesshoumaru was alive! Shippo and Sesshoumaru were alive. Scanning for the date of sale she was surprised to see one wasn't given. This did not bode well for the dog daemon. No sale date meant a full retraining. Oh gods she thought this isn't good.

Finishing the paper work and heading out of the office for the night I went home to see how much money was in the fund to see if I could buy shippo. Gods let there be enough I prayed.


	4. the truth be known

Kagome raced home with the hope of finding enough money to buy Shippo. Her mind briefly wondered if she had enough for both Shippo and Sesshoumaru but she knew she needed the money for Shippo. Her son had to come first even though he was centuries older then her now he was still the child she had helped raise all those years ago.

Her car was nothing to remark about an old beat up Chevy van that she had had her friends work so that she could transport things even the police and other demons wouldn't be able to find. She smiled to herself the society had helped her get started in the beginning but now she was the one that gave them money and she got to tell them what to use it for. The biggest project she herself had funded was new cells below the aged temple where they kept the demons that weren't sold until they were either trained or sold.

The cells were enough to give her nightmares. No electricity, plumping, or any modern connivance. The so called 'slaves' had to ask a guard to go use the restroom and then only if the guards felt like it did they get to leave the cell. So in other words the cells stank of urine and other questionable substances. Now though it was so much better. Under the ruse of restoration of the temple they had demolished the previous cells and used the demon labor to do it so no one knew what was up. Now there were four floors of concrete going down but each had a drain so the cells could be sprayed clean after use and were cleaned weekly regardless. Electricity allowed things to run much smother rather then having to blast a slave to make sure they weren't going to attack they could now see them. Each cell had a toilet now and a sink so no more time was wasted in the prisoners asking to use the bathroom. The entire building was reinforced with new wards and spells to keep the demons in their own cells. Now much easier to find where the spells anchor was rather then searching each cell individually allowed for easier maintenance on the cells. Open fronts to the cells allowed chit chat unless the guards yelled for quite. Bunks were a new concept all together for the demons and so was the thin futon they were now allowed to sleep on. They knew the reason why the bed was off the floor, so they couldn't hide a hole or any real weapons but they were thankful to whoever allowed the new cells be built.

Though demon sickness is rare the conditions that they lived in previously was horrendous and caused them to have almost as much sickness as humans. That and the smell for those demons of the dog like variety were constantly under stress with the smell. Now the cell block was almost hospital like in cleanliness. The mikos higher up were thrilled to learn that the demons were doing so much better because now the saved tons of money now having to cure so many illnesses and waiting to fatten up the slaves for sale. Over all Kagome had been reimburse by the society with 10 slaves hers to own for her efforts and smart thinking. They obviously didn't realize that demons usually weren't sick and there had to be reasons they were getting sick and one visit for Kagome and she had found out her reason.

Getting home to her mansion that she had her friends (slaves) had built was breath taking. They had detailed her home with hand craved wood and screens. A traditional front blending with a western flare. Light woods were used and all had some type of demon on them. Each had been a friend or loved one that had not made it in slavery. The house was a living monument to those lost to the madness. The demons that lived with her were her own and could be set free on her death if she so wished. They no longer belonged to the society. And unless she got into debt with the society no one could take them away. Parking her van in the garage and grabbing her briefcase that still held copies of the papers for Shippo and Sesshoumaru and her coat she walked into her home.

"Greetings Lady Kagome" greeted a small neko demon with light brown hair and violet eyes. Her marking were a light brown streak on each side of her face almost thin enough to look like a scar rather then a mark. Her nose was small and pointed slightly. Full lips and a stubborn chin finished off a rather remarkable demon.

"Hello kel everything alright?" Kagome smiled warmly at her lead housekeeper.

"Everything was fine. The society isn't looking real hard yet. It's easy enough to ward off their spells before they go to deep." kel stated proudly.

A warm smile graced kagome's face again. "Well we don't have to worry anymore about them! I finally found someone Kel! My adopted son Shippo! And my old enemy/friend Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome was practically leaping up and down in excitement.

Kel's face was priceless. She looked so shocked to hear the words adopted son and Shippo out of her mouth. Last she knew Shippo was free and not a slave but he had to be in order for her mistress to have found him. Her brain totally stalled though when the name Sesshoumaru came out of her mouth.

"Lady Kagome, surely you do not mean L-L-ord Sesshoumaru? The once lord of the western lands? Isn't he dead? I-i-i mean he has to be almost 1100 years old now surely he would be dead!" sputtered kel. A raised eyebrow and a slightly slack jawed Kagome watched on as kel sputtered on mumbling to herself. '1100' thought Kagome. 'Holy shit'. Pulling herself together Kagome nodded as kel finally looked up. kel's knees gave out and she fell to the floor crying. Kagome worriedly bent down and placed her arm around the trembling neko.

"Kel what's wrong?"

"Oh my lady it's just everyone thought he was dead. His brother has been ruling in his absence for nearly 300 years now. The council couldn't decide who should take over so they left inuyasha to rule until his death was confirmed. But no one has seen him. That he is still alive means that you couldn't kill him. The battle of his capture is legend. Where most of us are held by a spell a miko says his collar had three SOULS holding him. The three that chained him died feeding their life force into the collar. otherwise he would never have fallen. A simple miko could never purify him. a strong one could only hurt him. And only one has ever stood up to him and lived. She traveled with his half-brother well over 500 years ago. Her pure heart and power are remembered to this day. Though her name was lost. I'm sure lord inuyasha remembers her."  
Kagome took a moment to let the facts sink in. She could easily break spelled collars but soul collars you NEEDED the incantation that was used in order to remove it. Her mood suddenly slumping as she thought that her digging now had to go on till she found the incantation. she inwardly sighed. Then the fact that inuyasha was lord sunk in.

"What do you mean Inuyasha is lord of the western lands! That hot headed no good son of a bitch! You mean to tell me he is still alive and he hasn't come to see me! The nerve! The absolute fucking nerve of that no good half-demon. WELL! I'll show him not to visit me for the past 15 years. ohhh he is in suck trouble when I see him. He'll get the sitting of a lifetime. Till his back breaks again at least!!" on and on she ranted for a good half and hour before calming. But what she said in the beginning had her housekeeper wondering about how she knew him and what was this 'sitting' about. patiently she waited until Kagome had calmed enough to ask her question.

"Lady Kagome." The for mentioned lady stopped in her tracks as sudden horror filled her face. Her best kept secret until now was let out and by her stupid tongue too. Her eyes slowly slid shut and kel could see her take a few deep breaths before answering, "yes"

"does this mean you know inuyasha-sama?"

"Hai I know him kel. I know him all too well I traveled with him for a few years. HE was my first love. unfortunately I had to return home and he couldn't follow. Two years we had been courting."

A loud gasp came from kel as she quickly stood up. "how long ago was this Lady Kagome?" a small smile came to her lips and her eyes opened a little.

"you wouldn't believe me kel. Suffice to say he probably has another mate by now. I am only the past. A memorable one but still the past." sighing in relief of those questions so carefully side stepped she almost believed she had gotten away with it until the small neko voiced the damning question.

"My lady I know this is forward of me but what did you mean by a 'sitting of a lifetime'?" 'damnit damnit damnit' thought Kagome. Kel probably knows about the necklace it has to been on him for his entire reign for his brother. surely someone would have noted it by now that he has it on all the time. I can't tell her how the spell is anchored to him but she will think I am lying if I don't tell her how the spell stays on him. 'grr' life was to hard sometimes. Taking a breath and hoping against hope that she doesn't have to give what the spell is anchored to she replies,

"When we first met he'd mistaken me for someone else and tried to kill me. but a friendly old miko cast a subjugation spell on him that only I can activate by saying sit. He goes face first into the ground. whenever he made me mad I used it on him. I had to use it one time when he lost his sword to bring him back from his demonic rage. I used it to allow me to go home and visit my family at the time I was still in school. I needed to go back from time to time for tests."  
"I see my lady." though kel's curiosity was far from satisfied it would do for now. She could weasel the rest of the information out of her at a later date.


End file.
